Scraps and Oneshots
by ragingspeed
Summary: Just a collection of scraps of writing I have done when bored, and some oneshots that didn't really go anywhere. I haven't bothered to proofread content in here, so expect some minor mistakes. Mature themes ahead


Things have been pretty boring ever since they have signed the new peace treaty. Ever since all of the Five Great Shinobi Countries have agreed to stop the fights and maintain amity towards each other, not a single piece of tragic news has reached anyone's ears, much to the fourth Raikage's dismay. Or at least, that is how it seems from the outside. Based on his years of experiences at the face of war, he knows that it is only a matter of time before things so south again.

Ever since the countries have opened their doors towards incomers, flows of merchants and travels have never proceeded so smoothly. Anyone can go to any other country they wish to visit without any worries of being suspected of being spies, having to be checked thoroughly and getting full documented papers for access. They do not have to fear of being attacked during their journey. Well, at least not as much as it used to be. Now that the countries have become more prosperous, there is really no need for people to go astray.

Darui might be the current Raikage now, but Ay knows that their village can accomplish more than just having the other four Kages in good terms. Because now that they are in the pretence of peace, Ay finally has a chance to gain more power beyond this. Imagine what they could have achieved if they just seek out the opportunity. Though as much as Ay would like to engage in this mission, he knows better than to share his real opinions and thoughts to the Fifth Raikage. The lad is too ensnared by the peace treaty, too blinded by the so called "friendship" that these people offer, it was Ays own fault for signing it anyway after the fourth war.

Although there were some benefits, in fact he could hardly believe his luck this year; he had decided to move to the leaf village from cloud about 6 months ago. A rather strange decision for a former Raikage, but Tsunade had claimed she had found a way to clone and replace his lost arm and he was getting sick of travelling back and forth every week. Despite his impressive speed, second only to Naruto he was now 66 and feeling it, his muscles no longer bulged as they once did in his youth. No he was an old Ox his strength faded as time wore him down, never the less at least he had his arm back although time was against him now, as everyday he got weaker.

One boon the current climate had was Ay could focus on more subtle things, rather than out right war, namely exploiting any and all weaknesses of Konoha that they might not have seen. One he had found in the small print of various trade deals Darui had signed with Naruto, and come to the conclusion Konoha owed them big, not just them but every village. This information would be enough to cripple Konoha for the foreseeable future, and usually he would have done so. But he was no longer Raikage, no he was a lonely old man, and he wanted what most lonely old men wanted, company which came in the form of Hinata Uzumaki. Knocking on the door, he let himself into her house, "Mrs Uzumaki are you home" he asked aloud, wondering if her kids and husband had gone yet, so he could continue his affair

Hinata Uzumaki had it all. She had married the man of her dreams and born him two wonderful children. Her house was a place of love and caring, specially built by her wonderful husband. By all means, she should be a happy and fulfilled woman.

However, the former Hyuuga had a secret guilt. One that stained the atmosphere of her home, and tainted every interaction she made. More importantly though her guilt was knocking on the front door.

She slowly made her way towards the sound of knocking. Hinata did her best to ignore the feeling of her cunt beginning to dampen in anticipation, and her nipples slowly hardening against her dress. She'd hoped that Naruto would swing by home for a little sexy fun during lunch, and hadn't worn anything other than her almost sheer sundress. Instead of her husband, she was being visited by her greatest shame, and though she would never admit it to anyone in Konoha, her greatest pleasure. Her traitorous mind flashed to the raw sensations that the old shinobi easily wrought upon her, and felt her breathing begin to speed up as her shame spiked. Through it all though, her folds continued to slicken as she approached the door.

Slowly she slid open the entryway. Her cheeks flamed crimson as she spotted the brawny Raikage and a soft squeak left her mouth. Her stutter came back full force as the mature woman felt like a schoolgirl again. "C-Can I help you A-Ayy-sama..."

The old man merely stared at Hinata as she spoke the words, gazing at her ample bosom, "you know why I'm here Mrs Uzumaki, with that Ruby red lipstick, those Pearly whites, large round pale eyes and onyx nail polish. You're a priceless gem worthy of complimenting my family jewels with that physique! "He flirted crudely letting his yellow and coffee brown stained teeth flash as he cracked a hearty smile, as a sizeable bulge grew against her, as he stood so close to the beauty. "I have no condoms with me, so I will be going bareback" Ay declared with 0 regard, for the possibility Hinata might get pregnant and the consequences of such a thing.

With that declaration, he grabbed Hinata by her hair and forcefully brought her ruby lips to his and attempted to tongue kiss her, his thick tongue going over her lips before forcing its way into her mouth as the sloppy kiss deepened. The position was awkward and hurt Ays back, leaning down this much to kiss Hinata, so as any good ninja he improvised grabbing Hinata and hoisting her up holding her body against his, as he held her by the bottom of her thighs, trying to maintain the kiss and walk up the stairs.

This was a nightmare come true for the kind woman. The Raikage was a blunt and uncaring man at the best of times and his statement implied that today was not a kind day. Naruto could be home at any moment now, and he'd walk in on the brawny man taking liberties with his wife. She also was horrified at the possible pregnancy risk that Ay had so nonchalantly ignored. She and Naruto had been thinking of another child, and as such the former Hyuuga had simply forgone birth control. Hinata had assumed that even if her paramour had arrived he'd be considerate enough to use protection.

Through it all the mother had to ignore a churning mix of shame and lust churning deep in her core. Her folds were completely wet by now, and she could feel the urge to simply submit to an alpha male, and accept his dominance.

However, she had had more pride than that. Hinata did her best to keep her luscious mouth closed and squealed in frustration as the Raikage ignored her best attempts. Her fists thudded against his broad chest as she expressed her outrage, but all the same, she still didn't resort to the Jyuuken or any ninjutsu. She instead simply did her best to break away from the sloppy kiss.

Finally succeeding the Uzumaki had to take a moment to catch her breath. Her cheeks were completely flushed and Hinata couldn't look the man in the eye. She did her best to ignore how deliciously weak the current position made her feel and spoke up. "We can't do it without protection A-Ayy-sama. It's not safe..."

Her frail courage kept up, and she forged on. "Plus today isn't a good day. Naruto is coming home for lunch, a-and I don't think we should be doing... it here."

The Uzumaki matriarch had been nothing but kind throughout her life to almost everyone she met, even her enemies she showed as much perhaps more mercy than was needed certainly more than was deserved. Yet the Gods were cruel if they existed, as today they favoured the ageing old man, yes today they would watch as he mated with someone's wife, the hero of the shinobi world as he sat in his office, while Ay ravaged the mother again and again, spilling his seed into her. The fists upon his chest were ignored, although it made it harder for Ay to carry her, almost dropping her and him down the stairs until they arrived at the landing.

As Hinata started to speak with her poor excuses Ay looked over her, she was beautiful yes exceedingly so, motherhood only enhancing her assets, but it was also rather pathetic he thought. The old man loved to rape especially when on missions when he was younger, but Hinata, well she didn't put up much of a fight really, a few snivelling words meant nothing. While she had been speaking Ay had undressed leaving himself completely naked, as he shoved Hinata roughly into the master bedroom, leaving his clothes in the landing.

Going through Hinatas wardrobe the man found nothing of note, much to his chagrin and testament to Hinatas grace and chastity, she was not the kind of woman who bought sexy lingerie. One thing Ay managed to find was a pair of thigh high leather boots, with the label still on, from Ino it read. "Put these on, since you have nothing else" Ay said throwing the boots at Hinatas face, nearly taken an eye out.

She felt tears of frustration and shame prickle at her eyes as her intimate flower was ravaged by the ruthless Ayy. Hinata despised that he didn't care about her home life, and brazenly claimed her whenever he felt like it. What she hated, even more, was how he made her feel. The Uzumaki matriarch felt like a simple slave to the cruel man. A simple hole to use for relief with no regards given to how it made her feel. And it all made her burn in lust. It fuelled a dark need she had been unaware of before being fucked like a street whore, and she couldn't go back after experiencing that sensation.

Hinata squealed in surprise and shock as she was shoved off his cock before pathetically glowering at the former Raikage. The mature woman rubbed at her now sore ass as she watched her possessions being rifled through. It hurt to watch the rapacious man simply bull through all of her belonging with no regard. Feeling a spark of courage she opening her mouth to object only to wail in pain as her long leather boots caught her across the face.

The mother bit her lip as she recovered. He wouldn't care, and would only grow rougher should she deny him. So she stumbled to her feet and turned away from her tormentor. Ignoring the sensation of thick cum oozing out of her sore cunt she quickly put on the footwear before casting her gaze over her shoulder. Her usual gentle expression was nowhere to be seen as frustration and disdain filled her face. "Does this meet your wishes Raikage-sama?"

She felt tears of frustration and shame prickle at her eyes as her intimate flower was ravaged by the ruthless Ayy. Hinata despised that he didn't care about her home life, and brazenly claimed her whenever he felt like it. What she hated, even more, was how he made her feel. The Uzumaki matriarch felt like a simple slave to the cruel man. A simple hole to use for relief with no regards given to how it made her feel. And it all made her burn in lust. It fuelled a dark need she had been unaware of before being fucked like a street whore, and she couldn't go back after experiencing that sensation.

Hinata squealed in surprise and shock as she was shoved to the ground before pathetically glowering at the former Raikage. The mature woman rubbed at her now sore ass as she watched her possessions being rifled through. It hurt to watch the rapacious man simply bull through all of her belongings with no regard. Feeling a spark of courage she opening her mouth to object only to wail in pain as her long leather boots caught her across the face.

The mother bit her lip as she recovered. He wouldn't care, and would only grow rougher should she deny him. So she stumbled to her feet and turned away from her tormentor. Ignoring the prickling sensation being exposed before her tormentor she quickly put on the footwear before casting her gaze over her shoulder. Her usual gentle expression was nowhere to be seen as frustration and disdain filled her face. "Does this meet your wishes Raikage-sama?"

The man stared at her as she slipped on the boots, but not there was something missing, as he approached her and rather unusually slipped off her summer dress gently, letting it fall to the floor, as well as pulling down her panties, till she was completely naked, wearing nothing but the thigh high leather boots. "There now you look much better Mrs Uzumaki, a lot better" Ay said with a toothy grin. Most men at this point would have fucked Hinata, till they drained there balls, hell maybe all the men in the village. They wouldn't have wasted time making Hinata put on boots, or talking to her, they would have been in and out, hoping to realize there dream of taking the Hokages wife, and two not being caught by Naruto.

But Ay was not most men, for him this torment of the poor Hinata was part of the pleasure, the fact she was wife to the Hokage and a mother only added to Ays sick pleasures. The stupidly big cock was fully erect, veins pulsating up and down it as Ay towered over Hinata the cockhead poked into her stomach, leaking a generous amount of precum onto her pale stomach and down her body as he stood there.

Bending down with some effort as his back ached, the black man kissed Hinatas cheek softly, and then stuck out his thick tongue and licked her face the rough tongue running up her soft cheeks up towards her forehead. "Tell me now Mrs Uzumaki how shall we do it? You pick the position this time, my gift to you" he said as he gave her a hard slap across the face leaving a handprint. Not wanting to show too much affection, Ays nature was to balance it with a little pain.

Ayy's sudden kindness threw the Uzumaki matriarch for a loop. She both hated and craved the rough behaviour of the Kumo shinobi, but hadn't considered him acting in a kind and considerate manner. So she blushed furiously as his massive hands tenderly slipped her panties from where they hid her folds. His brutally honest and simple comment made her stomach churn in desire and shame. Here she was being complimented and undressed by someone other than her husband. Unconsciously one of hers drifted down to cover her petals which did little to hide the fact of her arousal.

When his massive cock jabbed into her core Hinata gasped and flinched away. Even though she did the searing heat of the monstrous pillar of cockflesh stayed with the demure mother. It lingered on her smooth skin like the precum smearing across her abdomen and made Hinata shudder. Her cunt clenched at the thought and a fresh trail of arousal started to trickle down her thigh. She needed to get out of her to where she could clear her mind.

The juxtaposition of the gentle kiss and the crude claiming of her face by his tongue sickened Hinata. She hated the way she was treated like a back alley whore and frowned at the man even as her folds slickened. The irritated frown was wiped away as the kunoichi gasped in shock when Ayy's huge hand cracked across her face. Hinata yelped in pain and tried her best to repress her shocked arousal. She hated this affair. She hated Ayy. Why was she stuck with such a cruel and licentious man?

Her squeezing cunt told the true story, however. Hinata was aroused and loving this. It spoke to her on a deep dark level and gave her the raw experiences that her husband could not. So instead of refusing the Raikage she made her way over to her bed and looked over her pale shoulder at Ayy. She ignored what she was about to do in the bed she shared with her husband and instead bit her lower lip gently.

"T-Try to breed me. It's all you do anyways..." Hinata said quietly, not willing to fully submit to former Raikage. She was a slave to her lust though, and that would be her undoing.

"Now now Mrs Uzumaki don't pout, you know full well I have never tried to breed you before, I've always used protection, it's not my fault condoms break, and in my old age I forgot them completely this time" Ay said with a sickeningly sweet smile. Before paying her a visit the old man had recently snorted a line of crushed Viagra door & was ready to thrash her to no end. Although extremely pent up at this point Ays iron will held out, as he calmly got onto the bed himself, and pulled Hinata onto it with him as she had just been standing at the edge of it, not willing to take the final step and accept this situation.

Laying beside her he ran a large black hand down her smaller form, as he laid on his side, his cock poking and bending against her back as he pulled her close, her back to his chest, one arm wrapped around her waist to hold her tightly to him. This was not the way you fucked a whore, no this was sex two lovers might have, and perhaps in some way that would make it all the worse for poor Hinata Uzumaki. As Ay adjusted himself, lowering his body enough so his cock could touch Hinatas folds, before pushing and thrusting into her folds as he groaned in pleasure.

With another hand on Hinatas thigh he pulled it up to match the position of his, allowing him better access, as he enveloped his massive member within her folds. "Only half way in yet" he muttered as he pushed deeper, but soon found his mushroom tipping hitting the end of her canal, and knocking against the entrance to her womb. Cramming his large & aged cock into her creamy pussy, he began wrecking her insides, as his low hanging balls continuously wobbled on the mattress, with no remorse for the pain he would cause her to experience while he demolished her walls.

She hated his lies and hated how he tried to substitute them for excuses. The old shinobi knew exactly what he was doing, and was intent on breeding her. Hinata tried to ignore how that thought sent a shudder through slowly slickening cunt. She didn't want this. This was to appease the Kumo ninja so that the village stayed safe...

The Uzumaki matriarch's lies continued until she was slowly dragged onto the bed. The casual display of dominance and eagerness coaxed a flood of arousal from her, and the former Hyuuga felt a flush of shame. How could she enjoy something like this while her husband was busy?

Her recrimination was pushed away as the impatient man slowly ran a hand down her form, caressing her generous curves. She was completely aware of the burning feeling of his massive cock pressed against her back and felt her cunt tighten at the thought that he was about to use that on her. However, she felt absolutely ashamed of how Ayy's gentle treatment of her made her heart feel light and giddy. This too was shoved away as the former Raikage slowly worked his massive shaft into her cunt. The familiar sensation of his fat cockhead spreading her wide open coaxed a low mewl from the mother, pleasure spreading through her body.

With every inch, he fit into her the Uzumaki wife was sure that she couldn't fit anymore. When he began crushing his cock against her vulnerable cervix through a low keening moan escaped her. This was something that only Ayy could do, and it never failed to turn all of her resistance to so much mush. This moan was followed by a loud squeal of pain when the brutish man began to relentlessly fuck her, uncaring of her pain. The masochist within her adored this and leaked arousal into her that blunted the pain into a low throbbing sensation that was simply intense. Gods she couldn't take this for long or else she would start forgetting her duties to her husband...

Ay could feel her pussy immediately tried to push his cock out, squeezing it tightly massaging it as it tried to repel the foreign invader. But it was far too late now, as he was 2/3 in her, his massively girth and long member stretching her walls apart to make room to accommodate. The filthy old man was relentless in his attack on the Uzumaki matriarch's womanhood, god show mercy on whomever Ays first time was as he had been much younger and angrier as a youth.

Ay continued to beat up Hinata's pussy with the prowess of a boxer. Ay was effectively countering her swaying hips, & dealing harsh jabs to her body. The experienced Kage was concentrating on making Hinata's pink pussy lips swell up as he proceeded to knock her box out. Anytime Hinata tried to adjust her hips, he would counter thrusting in the exact direction that would cause Hinata the most pleasure, and most discomfort, if she tried to lift herself up a little for respite, immediately with lightning fast reactions he would thrust hard in the same direction.

Annoyingly Ay couldn't squeeze the last 1/3 of his cock into Hinata at this angle, she was far too wet and he kept knocking against her cervix, his mushroom tip slamming against the closed door again and again. "You need to practice breastfeeding, because I'm about to cum" Ay groaned, as his body shivered with delight. A thick powerful stream of his cum, lacing her insides, then another and finally a third one, all the while he suckled on her breast like a hungry babe, but kept his eyes locked with hers as he did so.

Hinata had first discovered her love of sexual pain when she had touched her flower for the first time. She had been standing and a wave of pleasure had made her knees buckle, brutally slamming her sensitive folds against the edge of her desk. The raw pain that had consumed her hadn't consumed the young Hyuuga's pleasure, but had instead entwined with it, and introduced her to a whole new world of sensation.

This was relevant because Naruto had treated her like a goddess in the bedroom. He loved her, worshipped her body, and made sure that she always came. He even indulged most of her fantasies when she managed to stutter them out. However, he had never felt comfortable causing the voluptuous woman pain, and so that kink had been left unfulfilled. That is until Ayy rudely burst into her wonderful life and began using her as cum receptacle.

The Uzumaki matriarch hated the former Raikage for his actions, but she despised herself for craving the brutal domination he inflicted on her. So as his massive cock ruthlessly pounded her cervix Hinata could only squeal in agonized delight, hating herself for every sound of pleasure that escaped her throat. The way that his cockhead ruthlessly crushed her cervix only for it to scrape against her delicate inner walls with every thrust drove the woman crazy with pleasure. She loved how as she squirmed away instinctively he forced her hips back to where he could simply conquer her once again.

She stiffened as arousal and horror filled her at the Kumo shinobi's words. Hinata was frozen in horror and indecision, and that was long enough for it to be too late. The sensation of hot creamy cum painting her cervix and cunt coaxed a reluctant mewl of fulfilment from the Uzumaki woman. She didn't want this, not from him. She did want this. She hated how he was suckling on her breast. She loved every second of it.

The way her passage hugged his cock was equivalent to Tsunades mouth wrapped around his pulsating shaft earlier in the week, if not better. She was even better than the "Legendary Sucker", Tsunade. That orgasm in particular had been very lengthy, over a minute of solid ejaculation straight into Hinatas womanhood, the ejaculation becoming painful for Ay with just how long his orgasm lasted, and how much he came. The Raikage panted for a good five minutes, eyes closed as his senses came back to him with the extra sharpness that pleasure provided him. That was another reason he always slept with a woman- if not two or three or even ten at one time- before he started a battle or a war.

The old man had stopped suckling at the poor woman's breast as he caught his breath, his cock softening slightly as it eventually slid out of Hinatas poor bruised pussy with a loud and audible schlop sound, cum and other various liquids coming with it. Untangling himself as well from the pale beauty he laid on his side, his cock still resting against Hinatas thigh now, and still leaking cum as a large puddle had formed on the bed sheets. Yet another mess Hinata would have to clean up, before her husband and children got home, while Ay would most likely have himself a nice afternoon.

"Credit, where credits due Mrs Uzumaki, you are one good fuck"Ay said jokingly, as he lay beside her on her marital bed, now Ay wasn't a romantic far from it. But there was something about Hinata, some primal urge that made him want her more than the other housewives he fucked on a regular basis. Women like Ino Yamanaka sure he would fuck, but never bother to kiss them or play with them, but with Hinata it was different, there was a certain glee he gained by tormenting the poor woman, that he couldn't out of the others.

Putting on a mock voice, "oh no Ay-sama, I'm busy Ay-sama, what a load of bullshit, you were cawing like a whore just seconds ago" Ay said as he played with Hinatas large ass giving it a hard slap as he lay there in the after orgasm bliss.

The most shameful moment for Hinata was when her cunt spasmed and her mature body trembled in orgasm as Ayy flooded her womb. Her pleasure stretched on and on as her silky walls squeezed relentlessly on the massive cock within her. The Uzumaki matriarch couldn't resist the siren call of release, and let herself enjoy the filthy ecstasy coursing through her. She felt disgusting, objectified, and defiled. It was wonderful.

When the Raikage's cock slowly and begrudgingly slid free from her abused cunt Hinata was hit with a small climax. Her curvaceous body tightened and a low mewl escaped her pink lips as pleasure was forced upon her. She finally pulled herself together with a long shudder, managing to regain control. Her heart sank as she realized just how far she'd fallen once again. The feeling of thick cum oozing from her slit and a puddle forming on the be-

Hinata felt ice grip her heart as she realized the massive problem facing her. She had no idea how long Ayy was going to remain in her house, and even after he left she would need to thoroughly wash all of the bedding and take a long shower. Naruto-kun could be home at any minute, and there was simply too much to do.

Her worries were forced to the side as she squeaked in outrage and jerked forward from the harsh blow across her rump. The former Hyuuga bit her lip as her mind finally caught up with his cruel words, sorrow and disdain filling her. Why did this brute insist on coming into her life and ruining everything?

"Thank you Ayy-sama for your compliment," she ground out, her form tensing as the normally demure woman felt irritation fill her. "Though thanks to you I have even more to do before my h-husband gets home."

"Well there is only one person to blame, your husband if that idiot did his job and actually fucked you like the whore you are, I wouldn't need to come here every week" Ay said with a certain glee to his voice as he whispered those words into the matriarchs ear, giving it a playful nibble, his thick tongue pushing against it as he sat up slowly.

"Oh shit my back" Ay groaned as he got onto his knees, looking over at the practically comatose woman beside him, the bed was covered in their various bodily fluids, a gross amalgamation of sweat, cum, saliva, and Hinatas juices. The once pristine and white bed sheets were now soaked with that mixture, as well as a large puddle mainly between Hinatas legs, where Ays cum continued to leak out of her.

Just as this entire session was nearly over for Hinata Ay stopped, and turned "fuck a little pent up, I think some is stuck" he sighed, frustrated in his old age even his cock and balls didn't work properly, as he pivoted over Hinatas small form, his cock and balls dangling above her as he pointed his semi erect cock at her face, grunted and heaved. "Fuck there we go" Ay groaned in relief, as one last thick glob of cum, somehow trapped in his genitals somewhere spat out of his cock with some force hitting Hinata square on the nose, and splattering into her hair and the entirety of her face.

"I think I will go pay Tsunade a visit, she has a private hot springs that comes in quite youthful, and I think I need a massage" Ay chattered, to Hinata as if this was something between a husband and wife, or two normal lovers, as Ay got dressed. "Oh look alive my dear I think your husband is walking down the street" Ay said as he finished getting dressed, and slipped out of the back of the house. Just as Ay exited, Naruto turned the key and announced he was home, "Hinata are you in?" he shouted, running up the stairs to check for his wife.

Hinata should have felt rage and ire when Ay slandered her husband. The Uzumaki matriarch should have immediately come to his defence and rejected what the former Raikage was saying. However, she simply could not. Not with hazy pleasure still running through her system and her folds feeling battered and sore in the best way. Even worse was the guilty thrill that shot straight to womb when Ayy nibbled on her ear. She simply couldn't reject the truth in his words, not right now.

As her paramour untangled himself from the bed Hinata made no move to get up. She simply couldn't find the energy. Even when the former Raikage grumbled about the sensation of cum still stuck in his balls the Uzumaki wife made no move to assist her lover. The sight of the messy shaft and threatening cockhead looming over her filled the mature woman with a vague sense of disgust and a fresh surge of heat to her folds, only to be rudely interrupted by cum splattering across her face. Her irritation and rage spiked and for a single moment the former Hyuuga heir though about teaching Ayy a lesson. However, the masochistic pleasure that she denied even existed was roiling in excited heat at the uncaring sexual act. It was exactly what a slut needed.

All of those emotions were blasted aside by terror and shame when the former Raikage made his announcement. She did her best to scramble free of the bed only to get her right slender leg caught in the sweat-soaked sheets. In her haste she spilled onto the floor with a rough thump, leaving her curvaceous form exposed the potent seed marking on it clearly visible dripping from her beautiful face and abused petals.

The old man had one last laugh as he leapt out the window just as Naruto entered the Uzumaki home, for a Hokage the boy sure didn't have good awareness. Although Kage level himself Ay was old, and wasn't that stealthy in his prime, he chalked it up to just being so comfortable in Konoha and especially at home, that he wasn't especially on the lookout for threats, unlike Ay who was paranoid even to this day, that someone was trying to kill him daily.

Naruto had come home early, very early that it was unusual, perhaps he was onto the affair Hinata was having, and perhaps he had heard the whispers of some of the ANBU that guarded Hinatas house. But no Naruto was blissfully unaware as he took off his sandals in the passage, and made his way up the stairs. "Hinata?" he asked hearing a thump from upstairs, finally getting to the bedroom door. "You here I heard a thump?" he asked as he opened the bedroom door.

The sight of Naruto peering into the room and catching sight of her sent a torrent of guilt and shame surging through the buxom kunoichi. She knew that her limbs were askew and her battered sex still leaking sticky cum was on full display. Semen covered her face in a marking that told the tale of a virile man marking her as a slut and a receptacle. Even worse was the scent of the room, full of feminine excitement and thick potent musk that hinted at the rutting that had just taken place mere moments before.

What tore up Hinata the most however was not the knowledge that this would irrevocably damage her relationship with Naruto. Not the potential of losing the light of her life. Instead, it was the perverse thrill that accompanied the surge of shame, the dirty pleasure that surged through her cunt at the realization that Naruto knew she had cheated. Had fucked another man, and had enjoyed it enough to let the man cum all over her. Had let some else breed her. She hated how much she loved the situation.


End file.
